


Velvet Traditions

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Greg gives John a gift that has something of a history...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	Velvet Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Velvet

To say John Watson was not in the best of moods was putting it lightly. He tried to take solace that it had been a good day and honestly a fantastic night.

Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade were finally married in a small private ceremony. The reception was limited to fifty-people. No politics, no sycophants, a truly friends and family only affair and it was wonderful. 

Sherlock as Mycroft’s best man was stunning in his tuxedo as only, he could ever be. Everything bespoke and cut to perfection to his frame. His shoulders wide, his waist slim; the satin line on the trousers making those already impossibly long legs seem endless. His dark curls had slightly tamed by product on the sides, the emphasized those gorgeous cheekbones. John could barely keep his hands to himself.

Though he and Greg had become surprisingly close in the time they’ve known each other, John had fully expected the man to choose a family member for the role. Thus, John was delighted and very honored when Greg asked him to be his Best Man. John knew he cut a fine figure himself in his tux. The one-button midnight blue velvet jacket, with its black velvet shawl collar brought out John’s eyes and somehow made the silver swoop of his hair stand out. As debonair as the two grooms were when they stood together in their tuxes, in John’s completely unbiased opinion, they didn’t hold a candle to how good he and Sherlock looked when they stood together in theirs.

The only thing that marred the otherwise perfect day was the loss of the scarf.

Greg had gifted John with a classic fringed, dove grey velvet opera scarf. The scarf, made by Greg’s mother, was a gift to Greg’s father for their wedding day. Greg did not have children to inherit it, so he chose to pass it to the John, the man he considered a brother of heart. Because he had not wanted to ruin it with holes by securing it with a safety pin, it slipped unnoticed from his shoulders late during the reception. He had searched all over and could not find it.

The only conclusion he could come to, was that one of the other guests found it and decided to keep it. John certainly did not want to get on the microphone and accuse a room of primarily cops and government officials of thievery. He was grateful Greg and Mycroft had already slipped out and were on their way to Heathrow by the time he noticed the loss. He very diplomatically asked requested if anyone comes across it to leave it with the venues lost and found. Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson had tried to console him, saying it would turn up, but John was both heartbroken and chagrinned that it had not by the time they left the venue.

After greeting Rosie’s babysitter, Sherlock claimed a rare headache and was going to bed once they were back at Baker Street. John chatted with the young woman a bit and paid her before she left. He then checked on the sleeping Rosie before he finally headed for bed himself.

Mindful of his husband’s headache, John entered their room and quietly began to remove his wedding finery. He was down to his pants when he opened the wardrobe for a hanger and the inside mirror revealed a lovely tableau behind him.

John gasped as he turned in surprise.

A naked Sherlock Holmes laid on the bed, his wrists secured above his head to the posts of the bed. Wrists secured by a classic fringed, dove grey velvet opera scarf. He released the one end he held between his teeth as his hands released the other end having just tightened it.

“While you were in the loo tonight, an inebriated Lestrade informed me that his father once drunkenly admitted to him that the saucy minx, who became his mum, stole the scarf from her groom and THIS was how she presented herself to her new husband on their wedding night. Greg found this out after he was married the first time. He then admitted to his father and thus me, that his now ex-wife had also stolen the scarf from him and had greeted him thusly on their own wedding night.” Sherlock explained as he scooched down on the bed to stretch the length of his body further.

John shook his head at the delectable sight before him, “So that’s why you gifted Mycroft with your own black velvet scarf tonight!”

“Yes, I told my brother the story. And Lestrade, not being as smooth a thief as myself and my brother, left Mycroft highly amused when it suddenly went _missing._ I suspect he’s already taken it back to _present himself_ when they reach their destination… As for you and me, though we are already married, it seemed only fair to honor the velvet tradition in celebration of their wedding night.”

“You utter cock…” John chuckled, “Headache, huh?”

Sherlock gave John a smile that was all manners of wrong as his voice dropped, “I did not lie; I do have a _massive headache_. Look…” He raised a brow and spread his knees akimbo, clearly displaying his only headache being the straining erection pointed at John in invitation “So, doctor…?”

“So… is the doctor in…?” John grinned as he dropped his pants and joined Sherlock on the bed.

“…Or is it in the doctor?”


End file.
